


Star Act

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Circus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Star Act

Clint had really enjoyed his life in the circus.  
It was colourful.  
It was cheerful,  
And he met a lot of interesting people.  
He learnt to survive.  
But this is where he became,  
An entertainer.  
He could sway the crowd.  
He learnt archery,  
And soon, he became better than his mentor.He became the star act,  
Of the circus.  
People would pay extra to see him.  
And he would enjoy the lime light.


End file.
